Devouring Fire
by Renfield E. Kingsfate
Summary: Much can be seen between the lines I draw to define our roles and within the cracks that I struggle to hide. What use is it for me to deny it now, when such a fire will devour us both eventually.
1. Author's Note

**Authors' Note**: I KNOW! How dare I post another story when I haven't finished my last one and it's almost been a year since I had the decency to update it, you ask and cry in outrage? Well, fellow readers and authors alike, to this I say...because I can. On a less sarcastic cue: Life is chaotic and as neutral as I strive to be to prevent mishaps from entering my life, misfortune and I have a history that far exceeds the norm, hence my absence from the online community.

That somewhat vague yet nasty business out of the way, please take note that this story is the prequel to **Shattered Melody**. Being such, I have placed Shattered Melody on HIATUS until the posting of this story is completed. I couldn't help myself, so please understand I am a slave to the whims of my mercurial mind. I had originally brain stormed these two fictions as separate entities but as I plotted them further and in more depth I found they clicked together like puzzle pieces.

Have no fear, I have already completed **Devouring Fire**, all that is left is for me to entrap a wild Beta or be forced to eternally check my grammar with only these tired eyes. I cringe at the thought. So in the instance that something else arises in my life to distract me, the chapters only have to be posted with a few clicks of the mouse.

The following fiction is and will be posted in no less than (100) one-hundred and no more than (1000) one-thousand word chapters until a time I deem it otherwise acceptable to do differently. I will update on the _**weekly**_ basis every _**Tuesday**_ as long as my challenge is accepted. The challenge being: I want to engage my audience and in turn be engaged. I want reviews and PMs not a silent audience. I want comments on what you think about the plot, the character development and interaction, my twists, and my presentation and grammar, and what you as my would be readers would like to see more out of Hellsing fanfiction. We, as writers, are here to improve and change ever more just as our readers should be striving to read more intelligent and well written fiction.

Also, keep in mind this is a series which will end in an _**Alucard and Seras**_ pairing. Devouring Fire is a fiction which is set to take place between the cracks in the cannon, while Shattered Melody takes place post-manga. This being so, my character dialog and event spacing is based solely on the manga, for those who are used only to the minor tweaks which occurred in Ultimate or the way off base original anime.

**Again** as I do not have a beta at this time, please feel free to let me know of any grammatical errors if they happen to slip by me. Sorry in advance that my initial AN is longer than the first chapter. Ha.

Let the story begin!


	2. Vol I, Chapter I: Spark

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate.

* * *

**Vol I, Chapter I: Spark  
**_July 5th, Outskirts of Cheddar Village_

_'She has a spark in her blood for sure.'_ He thought to himself, grinning wildly at the struggling form in the arms of the false vicar. Languidly emerging from the darkness, his deep voice resonated beneath the twisted light of the moon as the masquerading holy man began his molestation of the female in his grasp.

"Hold it! I think you've had about enough fun." He stared lazily as the scum turned in a panic to face him. Red eyes locked with the pure blue of the police woman who had stopped fighting for her life to stare at him with a mix of curious hope and trepidation. A questionable thought took hold as a coil of longing unwound in his chest.

A smirk bloomed on his face at the offended weakling holding the young beauty in a painful grip. The vampire hunter was going to get more out of this night than he had planned. His smirk turned sinister. He couldn't wait. '_A beautiful night indeed...'_

* * *

Word Count: 169  
**A/N**: Following Vol 1, page 20 from the manga. This fanfiction is a slow burn. The more slowly you sip, the more elegantly you slip into it.


	3. Vol I, Chapter II: Warm

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate.

**Author's Note**: I added chapter II as a peace offering considering chapter I was dwarfed by my speech. Enjoy!

* * *

**Vol I, Chapter II: Warm**

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, YOU FOOL?!" His master shouted with disbelief written across her normally stony face.

"I couldn't help it." Alucard replied, grinning devilishly down at the hastily apologizing police woman in his arms. The stern Hellsing leader narrowed her eyes at him in a contemplative gesture, before scoffing and turning her attention to the menial authorities behind her. "Well gentlemen, I expect..."

The master vampire drowned out the surrounding ruckus as he slightly adjusted the bundled female officer, lifting her into a more cradled position within his long arms. As she was jostled out of her silent reverie, the girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Sir, what happens with me now?" She questioned in slight wonder of her current predicament. He leaned his face closer to hers, the wide blue of her eyes expanding a bit more, as the grin already residing on his face cracked to an even more unnatural degree.

"Well my little Police Girl, you will now follow my example and work for my master, the lady Hellsing. Our mission: To hunt and destroy the supernatural and undead scum, much like that punk posing vicar you met earlier this evening." he finished, regarding her closely. She glanced to where the Hellsing woman was entering a tent before turning a slightly downcast and disbelieving look at the dark haired man currently invading her personal space. "Are you sure, sir? She didn't seem very pleased with you, or me, for that matter..." she trailed off slowly.

Alucard chuckled lightly at her question before pinning her with a suspiciously wicked stare. "Of course, girl. As you now hold my blood in your veins, she'll have to ensure you're under control. Besides, my master won't be able to deny you, since you've already blinked those sweet blue eyes of yours at her." His eyes squinted in glee behind his orange frames as an innocent pink spread across her cheeks in a manner which should have been impossible for an undead. As she tried to stutter an embarrassed response, he straightened his neck and began to walk forward from their stagnant position.

"Enough chatter for now. We are going." He claimed as a dark portal spread through the space in front of them and he began to walk through, the girl in his arms screeching in shock. He laughed outright in amusement as he fled the scene with her, quickly leaving behind the outskirts of Cheddar and the warm feeling his new fledglings' openness invoked in him.

* * *

Word Count: 420  
**A/N**: Following from Vol 1, page 34 of the manga.


	4. Vol I, Chapter III: Glow

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate.

**Author's Note**: I wrote out the events in the pages prior and leading up to where my creativity begins as the scene described here would be otherwise unknown to those who are unfamiliar with the manga as it did not make it to the final cut of either anime.

* * *

**Vol I, Chapter III: Glow  
**_July 22nd, Hellsing Estate, Target Range_

"My, that's a _**rarity**_. Integra's lost herself in memories." The resident red clad nosferatu commented in interest, having turned from his targeting demonstration for his new fledgling to face the lady of the estate. The platinum haired woman in question slowly lowered her newspaper before looking to the vampire with a sheepish look settling across her bronze face, replying with a humble humor, "Yeah. I'm not above such things. I was thinking back on what happened ten years ago."

Alucard's face turned bland. "Oh, you mean then. You were still a little girl back then." He remarked dryly. The Hellsing woman's expression became incredulous. "Was...still...then? Pray tell, how do you see me now?" She inquired slightly exasperated, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Before the elder of the two vampires could bark a snide reply, the Police Girl chimed in trying to give an appeasing answer to try to avoid what could become a very hostile situation based on the self satisfied air her new dark haired master was beginning to give off. "Maybe like the woman of steel?" She supplied in a nervous optimism.

Seeing Integra's face darken in offensive anger, she followed up in thought _'Nah, more like miss nemesis face' _. Quickly taking a mental note that she might have made the situation worse, only with herself now as the target. Integra whipped her newspaper into a fold, her icy eyes narrowing before pointing it at the fledgling vampire and looking to Alucard with ire.

"Our new blood sucking trollops got **_quite_**a mouth! Why don't you put **_garlic _**in her food from now on? Who do I look like, Margret Thatcher?!" Integra shouted with irritation, hurling her newspaper at the blonde vampire with ferocity. The Police Girl let out a startled wail as the newspaper hurtled at her and she dove behind Alucard for safety. His grin turned lopsided in sarcastic glee as he gave the heiress a pointed look and commented, "I think there's a passing resemblance. Seems your eyes are good for something after all, Police Girl." He chuckled openly as Integra stood from her seat.

"Come on now, calm down." He relented in a placating manner _**as if **_he also was not under fire and he only meant to _**save**_ his fledgling from further torment. '_Though she did dig herself into this one without me..._' he thought to himself. "Blooming idiots, the both of you!" the Lady Hellsing shouted before stomping off, away from the vicinity of her two midians in favor of returning to the manor. "I'll lock the both of you down in the dungeons! You mark my words!..." Her rant continued, dying off throughout the estate grounds.

Having poked her head around her master's form to watch the Hellsing leaders retreating rampage, she sighed in relief. Looking up at her embodied vampire shield, she was met with a raised eyebrow above a questioning stare through orange lenses and couldn't hold back the giggle which spilled from her lips at the event which had just taken place. Her giggling soon escalating into dainty, yet full laughter.

Alucard chuckled softly then, not being able to resist the glow of her mirth. As he looked down at her, he realized that she was completely at ease with him in her amusement. The thought intrigued him, as she often was very mercurial in how she reacted around him these past weeks. She seemed as much curious of him as at a loss dealing with him as he was of her. Ending his train of thought, he noticed then that she had begun a nervous observation of him as he had pondered on her. Oh, how tempted he was to pry her thoughts apart...

"Come on Police Girl, target practice is over for the evening. The night has just begun and you have much to learn and think on still. Though, with how badly your shooting was earlier it couldn't hurt for you to stay longer, but I don't want to sit for the rest of eternity hoping you'll get any better..." He shook his head lightly before he began walking towards the manor as well. The blue eyed fledgling pouted slightly before she ran to place her rifle back into the lock up as her master's voice followed her. "Don't dawdle or I'll lock you out of the mansion and leave you for the morning sun." He remarked in a teasing reprimand.

The young woman shot a baleful stare in his direction before his figure paused and turned to her with a playful grin on his face. Smiling at his taunt she hastily ran to catch up to Alucard's retreating red form. "Yes Sir!

* * *

Word Count: Too Lazy right now

**A/N**: Including and Following from Vol 1, page 65 of the manga.

_I think my grammar is okay in this chapter. I didn't have time to really really re-read and review it since I work two jobs and just got home in time to want to pass out. Remember though my lovelies, reviews keep the creative juices pumping...or in this case, remind me to upload chapters. _


End file.
